What Goes Around
by EffieMeadows
Summary: A prequel/sequel to the Labyrinth. Why is Jareth so obsessed with Sarah? Why does Sarah feel like she is being pulled to Jareth? Learn of the Goblin Kings strained relationship with Fate and Love.
1. Prologue

**Prologue~**

Lyana looked intently into Jareth's eyes. She had fought him for so long, and yet he persisted. She had tried to keep her distance, but he always managed to find his way back to her. He would not leave her be until he had her, completely. His love was great, but her will was stronger.

She took a deep breathe. She knew what she had to do. She placed her hands gently on either side of the Goblin Kings face and spoke with clarity.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered…"


	2. Chapter 1: Freindly Reunion

Chapter 1

Jareth slumped with his left leg dangling and swinging from the arm of his throne. The goblins played a raucous game of chicken toss while their King was lost inside his own mind. How could this have happened? The girl had bested him. Bested his Labyrinth. Stolen his heart. Made a fool of him and left him to be with his thoughts and his constant longing for her. Yet, he could not find anger within himself.

She was just as he remembered. Powerful, strong willed, stubborn, and more beautiful than the night skies. He had searched for her for many a century. He had finally found her, again, and nothing could stop him from getting his happy ending. He would not let her slip away, again. He would find his way back into her world, and somehow, some way, he would make a permanent home for himself in her heart.

Sara sat in front of her vanity. She had not spoken to her friends since the night she defeated the Goblin King and won her little brother back. She had all but convinced herself that it was all a very dramatic and lucid dream. But they promised to come whenever she called. So she decided to try calling them.

"Hoggle? Ludo? Sir Didymus?" She spoke their names nervously… quietly. Looking down at the jewelry that lined her vanity's table top.

"Greetings, Milady!" Sir Didymus spoke cheerfully. Sarah startled up and looked directly into her vanity. She was stunned when she saw her friends all looking in at her from the looking glass.

"Sawah, fwiend!" Ludo followed.

"Yes, Ludo, Sara is our friend", Hoggle chimed in.

"Hoggle!" the name came crashing out of Sarah's mouth. "Sir Didymus- Ludo! Oh how I've missed you!"

"We've missed your presence also, Milady! Alas, we could not come to you until we heard your call." Sir Didymus said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah Sarah. Why have you not called on us sooner?" Hoggle said, with a hint of melancholy.

"Oh Hoggle. I really wish I would have called you guys sooner. I had myself nearly convinced that my adventures with you in the underground was nothing more than a vivid dream. Tell me, how have things been?"

Sarah spent the next few hours catching up with her friends. She didn't realize how much she really did miss her friends from her time spent in the Labyrinth. Hell, she didn't realize how much she missed the Labyrinth itself. The many creatures she happened upon. The place was magical and it had left her filled with wonderment. She wished nothing more than the opportunity to return for a visit. But one thing stood in her way. Jareth. The Goblin King.

He had tried keeping her with him in the Underground. He had an infatuation with her that she could not understand and it frightened her. More so, she was frightened by the how she felt when she was near him. He had practically tortured her with his challenge of completing the Labyrinth to save her baby brother, Toby.

"Do you think he would be mad if he knew you were here?" She asked of her friends.

"I don't know" replied Hoggle, "I think it good that we don't let him find out."

"Jareth can be very vengeful. He shan't know of our visits, Milady" echoed Sir Didymus.

"Gobwin King angry. Scare Ludo." Ludo said warily.

Sarah mused for a moment. She already knew the answer. Jareth would be livid and would likely sentence the lot of her friends to a swift dip in the Bog of Eternal Stench.

The old grandfather clock in the stairway of the Williams home chimed. It was after noon, and Sarah knew her father and step-mother would start to wonder why she hadn't come down for breakfast. She decided to get herself dressed and run off to the park to walk Merlin, the family dog, and to run lines for the school play.

"Well friends, it really was great to see you all again. I promise not to let it be so long before I call on you guys next time." Said Sarah.

"Farewell Milady. Until I hear you call." Sir Didymus said before fading away.

"Bye-bye, Sawah." Ludo bellowed. He smiled and waved as he followed Sir Didymus.

"Sarah, promise me you will take care, and keep in touch." Hoggle seemed a bit nervous, but smiled his toothy goblin grin at his friend.

"I will Hoggle. You do the same. And keep an eye on Ludo and Didymus. Keep them out of trouble."

"Of course, Sarah."

"Until next time"

Sara pulled herself together, grabbed her script, and headed out the door to the park with Merlin flanking her to the right. She was glad she called her friends, but she couldn't help but feel a little sadness as they left. The labyrinth had changed her, but she could not tell if it was for the better, or if it was for the worst.

Back in the underground, upon return to the Labyrinth, the trio of friends find themselves face to face with their King.

"Well, well, well Hagrid. Where have you and these pea brains been off exploring?" questioned Jareth.

"Oh, who? Us? Uh- n-nowhere, your majesty. I was just showing these fools the way back to the Labyrinth. They got lost exploring in the garden…" Replied Hoggle.

"Is that so? You mean you weren't with Sarah!?" Jareth spat the question with a venom filled voice.

"Oh master, please do not send us to the Bog! We are sorry!" Hoggle begged.

"The Bog? What I have in mind for you lot, is a far worse fate! Unless… You work on MY behalf" The Goblin King snapped, followed by a dark foreboding laughter.


	3. Chapter 2: Again, From the Top!

Chapter 2

It was early evening by the time Sarah made her way back home. She was elated to have spent time with her old friends earlier in the day and wanted to spend more time with her friends, so she sat in front of her vanity and called on them.

"Hoggle! Ludo! Sir Didymus!"

"Hello, Sarah."

Sarah recognized his voice immediately. Jareth. The King of the Goblin City.

"Jareth?" She spoke his name softly, a slight tremble to her voice. She looked in the mirror of her vanity, and there he was. Standing behind her. She spun around and found herself face to face with him.

"What are you doing here? Where are my friends?"

"Dear sweet Sarah. Your friends, you say?" His words were sharp and tinted with darkness. "You mean my not so loyal subjects? Did you really think I wouldn't find out about them visiting you Above ground?"

"What did you do with my friends!?" Sarah demanded.

"Oh nothing much. At current, I have them dangling by their ankles over the Bog of Eternal Stench. Riveting stuff, right my angel?" His words were laced with venom. "Care to come back with me? Perhaps… another wager for the fate of your friends?"

"A wager? Another game? Why do you continue to torment me? It's not fair! It's just not fair!" She was shaking and her voice was trembling.

"Tsk tsk, Sarah. You knew there would be consequences to your actions. But if you don't want to play along in my little game…"

Suddenly, a crystal orb appeared in his hand. He rolled the crystal back and forth, from the palm of his hand to the back of hand and back.

"I will let them go. For you. But you must do a favor for me. It is only fair, of course."

"What? What do you want?"

"Is it not obvious? You, Sarah. I want you. I would do anything it takes to make you mine. Just say the words Sarah, and your friends are free to go. Is it a deal?"

"No. No deal. What is the wager? Shall I run the Labyrinth again and free my friends? I've beat you once before. I can do it again. Piece of cake."

"Piece of cake? We shall see about that…"

With that, the walls and ground fell away and Sarah found herself, once again, standing in the garden at the front of the Labyrinth.


End file.
